rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
C.T. (Episode)
Episode 10 of Red vs. Blue: Season 10. It aired August 13th, 2012. Characters Blue Team *Washington Project Freelancer *York *Carolina *North Dakota *South Dakota *Maine *Texas *Wyoming *Unidentified Blue Soldier *Delta (Voice Only) *Four Seven Niner (Voice Only) *Leonard Church (Mentioned Only) Insurrection *C.T. *Insurrectionist Leader *Twin Insurrectionist Turret Soldiers Plot In the present, Washington and Carolina approach the location of C.T.'s helmet, wondering how C.T. ended up there. Carolina then tells him what happened back at the Longshore Shipyards. In the past, C.T. and the Insurrectionist Leader plan to escape the facility, but C.T. tries to tell him that the Freelancers might help them if they were told the whole story from their point of view. Outside the room, Carolina and Tex wait at the door, as the room is guarded by turrets making it impossible for them to get in without them activating. Carolina orders York to disable the power, but the latter is pinned down by the Twin Insurrectionists. Wyoming proposes that the Blue ODST help them as the latter recovers from his injury and uses his grenade-launcher to manipulate a crane to smash into the twins, killing them. With the power finally disabled, C.T. begs to the Leader to hurry so they can leave. However, the Leader refuses, not wanting to leave his team. As the two begin to argue, Tex and Carolina rush into the room and hold C.T. and the Leader at gunpoint. C.T. attempts to convince them of the Director's crimes, but the two will have none of it. C.T. then reveals that she knows what Tex really is, and calls her a shadow, enraging her enough to shoot at C.T. With negotiations over, the four have ensue in a prolonged fight before Tex fatally wounds C.T. with two of the Leader's tomahawks. The Leader drags C.T. out of the room as Carolina berates Tex for harming a teammate, but Tex tells her C.T. is no longer one of them. The Leader drags C.T. into an escape pod and she gives him a data card full of information describing the Director's crimes before finally dying. In grief, the Leader takes her helmet and puts it on, revealing that the C.T. the Reds and Blues previously encountered in Sandtrap was the Leader all along. Back in the present, Washington is surprised at the truth as Carolina retrieves what she was looking for; the data card holding the important information. Transcript Washington and Carolina are seen running across the desert ANCIENT ALIEN TEMPLES. PRESENT DAY... Wash stops. Washington: 'Here. I have no idea how she got here. ''Carolina walks up. 'Carolina: '''That's because she didn't. '''Washington: '''Is that who I think it is? If what you're saying is true, how could this of happened? ''Close up on C.T.'s helmet. The desert around it fades away to C.T. in the past, shown with the Insurectionist Leader in a room at the enemy complex. '''ENEMY COMMAND COMPLEX. MANY YEARS AGO... C.T.: '''We need to get to the escape vehicle. '''Insurectionist Leader: I'm not leaving them! The Insurection Leader summons out two turrets from the ceiling by using a computer. C.T.: 'You don't understand. They want me! They don't care about the rest of you. I know too much. If I leave, they'll follow me. ''Outside of the room, Carolina is seen joining Tex ouside the door. '''Tex: Quiet, that room is guarded by turrets. Carolina: 'I can get past them. '''Tex: '''If there was a way to do it, I would have already done it. ''Carolina turns on her radio. 'Carolina: '''York, I need you to cut the power on the main complex. ''Cuts to the Twin Insurectionist Turret Soldiers, firing at the Freelancer agents. Pan up to York and Washington. 'York: '''Little busy out here! ''Cuts back to Carolina and Tex. 'Carolina: '''Just do it. '''York (over radio): '''I'll see what I can do. ''Cuts back to York, Wash, and Wyoming. 'Washington: '''Sounds like a good excuse to get out of this firefight. ''The Blue Soldier pulls himself/herself up. 'Wyoming: '''Good show, mate! That's the spirit. Still have a bit of fight in you. ''The Blue Soldier pulls off the tomahawk from his/her shoulder and tosses it at the Twin Insurection Turret Soliders. It hits the ground and skids to a stop a few feet away from them. The Twin Turret Soldiers share a glance before continuing to fire. '''York: '''Ha, so much for that plan. '''Washington: What now? The Blue Soldier takes cover and spots a crane off to the side. He/She fires his/her grenade launcher at the crane arm which knocks a crate out of its grasp. The crate slides across the ground and knocks the two Twin Insurection Turret Soldiers off their platofrm and onto the ground where the crate messily crushes them. York: Ha, I don't believe it! Cuts to Carolina and Tex. York (over radio): 'We're all clear Carolina. We'll be dark in less than sixty. '''Carolina: '''Roger that. ''Carolina stands up and turns off her radio, 'Carolina: '''Don't forget our objective. We're just here to retrieve the armor. '''Tex: '''Carolina, I know what the fucking objective is! ''Inside the command complex, the Insurectionist Leader still works on the computer. The lights go out. 'Insurectionist Leader: '''Damn it! '''C.T.: '''We need to go! '''Insurectionist Leader: '''I already told you, I can't leave them! ''The Insurectionist Leader pulls out a tomahawk. 'C.T.: '''Most of them are already dead! Besides if we leave they have no reason to be here! ''C.T. pulls a data pad out of the computer. 'C.T.: '''Please, let's just go while we still can! ''C.T. grabs Insurectionist Leader by the hand and turns him towards her. '''Insurectionist Leader: Connie, come on! C.T.: '''You promised me. You said we would be together. I have all the information we need, I've got my armor. We can take this to the right people and they'll... '''Insurectionist Leader: They'll what Connie? C.T.: 'I don't know! Make a deal with us! Keep us out of prison! They'll help us! Come on, we don't have much time. ''The doors to the room open and Caroloina and Tex enter. 'Carolina: '''Actually, you don't have any time. '''C.T.: '''Carolina! And you. '''York (over radio): '''Hey Carolina, the power is off. '''Carolina: '''We noticed. '''York (over radio): '''What, no thank you? This was a complicated... '''Delta (over radio): '''Actually, I did most of the work Agent York. '''York (over radio): '''Give it a rest, D! ''Tex moves forward, gun still trained on C.T. 'Tex: '''C.T., you have something that belongs to project Freelancer, and you know how the Director hates to share. ''C.T. moves forward. 'C.T.: '''You two are fools. The Director is playing you. Don't you see it?! '''Carolina: '''C.T. stop it! We know you've been feeding intel to the resistance for months! '''Insurectionist Leader: '''Ha, ha, is that who he told you we are? '''C.T.: '''They aren't the enemy Carolina. We're the ones working outside the rules, not them. You don't know what the Director has done. He's broken major laws. When this war ends, we're all going to have to pay for his crimes! Maybe some of us are already paying for them. ''Tex raises her gun. 'Tex: '''You need to stop talking, C.T.! '''C.T.: '''No, I know what you are Tex; and I won't take orders from a shadow. '''Tex: '''What did you just call me?! ''Carolina steps forward. 'Carolina: '''You're coming with us, C.T. This is your last chance. '''C.T.: '''No, I'm not going anywhere with you. '''Tex: '''Actually, we don't need you. We just need your armor. ''Tex fires and hits C.T. She falls. 'Insurectionist Leader: '''No! ''The shot C.T. turns out to be a hologram and the real C.T. rushes forward, tackles Tex, and stabs her in the back. C.T. then pushes Tex forward into the Insurectionist Leader who strikes her with his tomahawk. Carolina ducks behind a crate as the Insurectionist Leader tosses some tomahawks towards her. She fires back at him. C.T. attacks her with a knife and Carolina fires, hiting a fake C.T. and dodging the real C.T.'s attacks. C.T. disarms Carolina and Carolina pulls out an electric baton and hits C.T. with it. Tex and the Insurectionist Leader fight. Tex gets behind him and flips him onto the ground. As he gets up, Tex kicks him in the head. He gets back up and the two resume fighting. Carolina and C.T. duel each other using Carolina's baton and C.T.'s knife. Carolina gets the upper hand and strikes C.T. several times. A fake C.T. disappears and the real C.T. lunges at Carolina. Carolina, Tex, C.T., and the Insurectionist Leader attack each other before C.T. and Carolina resume fighting and the Insurectionist Leader and Tex resume fighting. Tex repeatedly punches the Insurectionist leader while Carolina dodges C.T.'s knife. Carolina is attacked by a hologram C.T. which she defeats and the real one appears as the Insurectionist leader charges her. Carolina kicks the Insurectionist Leader over to Tex who punches him in the face, knocking him across the floor. C.T. and Carolina continue to fight. C.T. loses grip of her knife but grabs it again in the other hand and continues her attack. Carolina flips and disarms C.T. Tex charges at C.T. with a tomahawk and misses. C.T. summons a holographic projection. Tex grabs a second tomahawk and defeats the hologram C.T. before shoving the two tomahawks into C.T.'s abdomen and chest. The Insurectionist Leader begins to get up as C.T. falls to the ground. Carolina grabs Tex by the shoulder. 'Carolina: '''What the hell are you doing?! ''Tex shakes her off. 'Tex: '''Completeing our objective! '''Carolina: '''By killing a teammate?! '''Tex: '''She's not a teammate. She's a traitor. ''The two hear a door open. They turn to see the Insurectionist Leader supporting C.T. into an escape vehicle. He then closes the door behind. 'Tex: '''Damn it! That's on you! I guess you can explain how we lost a whole suit of armor and failed to capture the leader of the resistance! ''Tex turns on her radio. 'Tex: '''Command, we need extraction, now! '''Four Seven Niner (over radio): '''I've got them command. Read you loud and clear Texas. Clear me an L.Z. and get ready for pickup. ''Tex walks off. 'Carolina: '''I don't know what's gotten into you Texas, but you better figure out the difference between your enemies and your friends. ''Carolina follows. Cut to the Insurectionist Leader and C.T. moving inside the escape vehicle. 'C.T.: '''Ooh! ''C.T. falls to the floor. 'C.T.: '''Agh. ''She lies down at the back of the ship, wincing in pain. The Insurectionist Leader removes his helmet. 'Insurectionist Leader: '''Connie. ''C.T. removes her helmet. 'C.T.: '''Agh. '''Insurectionist Leader: '''Connie. '''C.T.: '''Here, take the info. It's not complete but it'll get them started. ''C.T. hands the data pad over to the Insurectionist Leader. 'C.T.: '''Go, find the new artifact. '''Insurectionist Leader: '''You just rest, Connie. Just... rest. ''C.T. dies in his arms. 'Insurectionist Leader: '''Connie? Connie? Connie? No! No. ''Cut to Maine, North, and South as they watch the escape vehicle containing the Insurectionist Leader and the dead C.T. blast out of the water and into the sky. Maine puts his brute shot onto his back as the three watch the ship go. Cut back to the interior of the escape vehicle. The Insurectionist Leader lies C.T. down and picks up her helmet. He looks at it for a moment before putting it on. Through the Insurectionist Leader's point of view through the eye spots in the mask, he looks down at C.T. The Insurectionist Leader takes his hands off the helmet and puts them by his side. '' ''The scene fades back to C.T.'s helmet at the desert in present time. '''Washington: '''So that's what happened to her armor. '''ANCITENT ALIEN TEMPLES. PRESENT DAY... Carolina: 'Apparently. We never did complete our objective. '''Washington: '''But why come out here? What's the motivation? ''Close up on Carolina's hand as she picks up the data pad that was given to the Insurectionist Leader right before C.T. died. '''Carolina: '''I have a feeling this'll tell us. Trivia *It is revealed in this episode that C.T. died, and the Insurrectionist Leader takes on her identity. *The scene where the Insurrectionist Leader puts on C.T.'s helmet is a reference to the introductory scene of Halo: Reach, in which Noble Six puts on his/her helmet. *Like the previous two seasons, this episode (Episode 10) features a fight involving Tex. *C.T.'s helmet lacks the white secondary coloring on it during the present day scenes, despite the fact that the coloring was present in Recreation. *When Carolina picks up the data pad, the armor color on her wrist have white strips on them, similar to how they were present during the backstory scenes. *During '''4:24 Carolina appears to be holding her electric baton with an open hand. *During the scene where C.T. and the Leader debate on whether to leave at 0:35, the computer screen to C.T.'s left displays Epsilon's former Monitor body. Video S10E10 Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes